gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Rough Edges
Summary Have you ever felt like your entire life is actually a mystery with no solution? No? Good. You wouldn't want to. I lived this on my skin and I didn't enjoyed sic so much. Plot >>>MARTHA'S POV<<< Yellow. Yellow. Yellowy yellow. And more yellow. Always yellow. Annoying yellow. But I'm not so surprised, cause I'm yellow (at least my hair is "Taco Shell"). I'm very bored. Yellow is the only stuff here. You'd see it too if you appeared like "Poof!" in a yellow room, with no more stuff within. Very boring. Suddenly, a shadow resemblin that creature Cobby was always mentioning in his dreams with Grandpa Harry was also here. I guess his name was "Catface". Yee-dee-duh. He was chuckling in a somehow darker corner of the yellow room. He was the only stuff in that room with another color than that annoying bright yellow... "'Ello, my dear Lauren?" said the shadow. For a couple o' seconds I felt how I was near to free up a swearing like Pápa always does when he was mad. I hate when someone calls me Lauren. It's... Ugh... Annoying. More than the color of this empty room. It litterary eats my nerves. I was almost goin to kick 'im in his creepy face... Nevermind. "How do you feel, sweetie? Like anger or something, hmmm?", he evilly grinned. Darn. This guy's readin my thoughts. Neat. "No... Not really." I was just groaning. My voice sound so pathetically, if it could be heard. Just imagine yourself in a yellow room along with a spirit who's about to kill you in every second. Creepy. However, I was pretty pissed off cause he called me Lauren and somehow in shock cause of this guy's presence. But I got finally guts. "What do you want from me?!", I screamed, and then I've covered up my mouth. "Good question, Lauren. I just wanted to say that you and your stupid friends do not understand clearly about me. You see, I've cursed your grandfather after he defeated me with dying after the "Divine Baby"'s bringing into the mortals' world. But the CWWW changed this curse into a reincarnation in 5 minutes after birth. So since the "Divine Baby", I mean your brother Cobbert the third, is still living and enough powerful to conquer the entire universe only using these powers, I will take someday his powers and I will be invincible!" "YOU WON'T!" I shouted in a horrorish tone, then I've tried to catch the shadow, but another shadow appeared. This shadow was different. It looked like a five years old gal, with long white hair flowing in air. Her eyes were creepy, like myself when hungry. They were glowing... "Who the taco are you?" I asked in the same way as the first shadow addresed to me. A white flame was summoning in her hands. "I am Kheevah, and you will never found the gem." Then, I woke up very fastly as the dream was endin up. Cobby was meditating next to my bed. "A nightmare, huh?" he guessed. "Nothing is as you believe, Cobby..." I said in an affected tone. "Absolutely nothin..." It was just a nightmare... or a prediction? Or somethin darker? Till I find out what's goin on, there's an obvious conclusion. Life is nothing but Rough Edges. Trivia *You can read the transcript version here. *The first shadow is Catface, the main antagonist of Season 4. (SPOILER) Kheevah will be Season 5's main villain. *This episode reveals that Cobby's powers can be used to conquer the whole universe with ease. *Martha reveals Barney swears a lot when he's mad. Category:Short Fanfictions Category:GumballFan23 Fanfiction